My True Love
by aries queenzha
Summary: Yaya yang terpukul karena kakakknya menyukai sahabatnya sendiri. Ying yang belum bisa melupakan sang mantan namun tetap berusaha menjadi kekasih yang baik bagi kakak sahabatnya. Gak pinter bikin summary. Langsung aja deh.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Cerita ini terinspirasi dari kisah pribadi author dengan modifikasi, terimakasih bagi yang berkenan membaca dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak yah ^^**

**Dan ini hanya prolog.**

**Warning: mungkin OOC, mungkin ada OC, mungkin garing, dan banyak kemungkinan lainnya.**

**Disclaimer: Boboiboy bukan punya saya, tapi kalau monsta menelantarkan Boboiboy, saya siap menerimanya sepenuh hati(?)**

1\. Ying

Seminggu telah berlalu sejak pernyataan dari seorang yang tak pernah ku harapkan. Hatiku masih diliputi berbagai pertimbangan. _Iya _atau _tidak _?

Alang-alang menjadi saksi di balik semua sangsi yang terselubung dalam batinku. Problematikanya adalah aku tak memiliki perasaan khusus sedikitpun padanya.

Tapi aku harus segera memutuskan, aku tak ingin membuat seseorang menunggu lebih lama lagi terlebih orang itu adalah kakak dari sahabatku sendiri.

Boboiboy. Nama pria yang menyusup masuk dalam kehidupanku. Dia datang entah pada saat yang sangat tepat atau sebaliknya.

Sejujurnya aku ingin memberinya kesempatan mengenalku lebih jauh sebelum terlibat dalam hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar teman. Tapi keadaan memaksaku terlihat jahat karena membuatnya seperti pelampiasan dari kandasnya hubungan romansaku dengan seorang pria bersurai anggur bernama Fang.

Malam sebelum diresmikannya hubungan baruku, aku mengalami pertengkaran serius dengan mantan pacarku.

Jujur aku masih sangat menyukainya meski telah berpisah lebih dari 5 bulan, padahal hubunganku dengannya hanya terjalin selama 5 bulan juga, itupun hanya melalui dunia maya, jejaring social facebook.

Aneh bukan? Aku tak pernah sekalipun bertemu dengan mantan pacarku, tapi hatiku seolah terjerat permanen bersamanya. Yang pasti negara asalnya sama denganku dan jika dilihat dari fotonya, dia memiliki wajah yang rupawan.

Fang adalah orang pertama yang berstatus sebagai pacarku, tapi bukan berarti dia juga cinta pertamaku. Entahlah sebenarnya aku masih buta dengan konsep dari lima huruf yang disebut _cinta_.

Andai saja dia menerima persyaratan agar bisa kembali denganku saat itu, tentu aku tak harus berpura-pura menerima cinta seseorang dengan senang hati.

Emosiku yang meluap, saat dia dengan entengnya mengatakan pria manapun pasti akan lebih memilih kopi dan rokok daripada kembali dengan mantan pacarnya membuatku bersumpah padanya bahwa aku akan segera menemukan pengganti yang lebih baik.

Seseorang yang berhati indah dan pastinya anti rokok dan kopi, sengaja aku mengatakan hal itu sebab mantan pacarku adalah perokok dan konsumen kopi kelas berat yang sudah kecanduan dengan kandungan nikotin dan kafein di dalamnya.

2\. Yaya

Entah kata apa yang tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaanku saat tahu kakakku jatuh cinta pada sahabatku sendiri. Harusnya aku senang tapi entah, rasanya ada bagian dalam hatiku yang retak.

Aku benci mengakui ini, aku tau perasaan ini terlarang tapi hati kecilku tak bisa berbohong. Iya, aku jatuh cinta pada kakakku sendiri. Awalnya ku kira perasaanku hanya sebatas kasih sayang antara kakak dan adik. Tapi perlahan aku sadar bahwa rasa ini berbeda.

Bukankah ini menyiksa?

Setiap hari aku melihatnya di rumah, dan setiap hari juga dia menceritakan tentang pacar barunya padaku. Lalu bagaimana caraku berpaling darinya?

Apalagi kami hanya tinggal bertiga. Orang tua kami pergi keluar negeri untuk urusan bisnis.

Hanya ada kakakku, aku, dan adik kami, Ochobot. Walaupun Ochobot masih duduk di bangku kelas 1 SD. Tapi dia teman curhatku yang terbaik. Hanya Ochobot yang tahu rahasiaku. Anehnya dia justru mendukungku, bukankah itu salah? Tapi aku senang dengan kesalahan ini.

3\. Boboiboy

Saat ini aku memasuki tahun kedua di sekolah menengah atas. Aku memiliki dua orang adik. Adik keduaku yang bersurai pirang bernama Ochobot. Dia adikku yang paling imut.

Adikku yang pertama adalah seorang gadis manis berhijab pink. Selisih usia kami hanya satu tahun. Dia adikku di rumah dan adik kelasku di sekolah. Sungguh jika dia bukan adikku pasti dia sudah jadi pacarku.

Aku benci mengatakan ini. Tapi inilah kenyataannya. Aku jatuh cinta pada adikku sendiri. Oh sial, ini tidak boleh terjadi. Yah aku harus melupakannya.

Aku cukup beruntung, saat perasaanku tengah kalut seorang bidadari yang tak lain adalah sahabat adikku datang ke rumah. Oh aku menyesal tak memperhatikannya sejak dulu. Dia begitu cantik, rambut yang dikuncir dua membuatnya terlihat semakin manis. Dan jangan lupakan iris safire nya yang membuatku terpesona.

Tak ku sangka, pendekatan yang ku lakukan hanya satu minggu berbuah manis. Dia menerimaku sebagai pacarnya.

Tapi ada hal yang membuatku ragu dengan hubungan ini. Ying tidak mencintaiku. Entah hanya perasaanku saja atau memang demikian. Tapi yang jelas aku harus terus berusaha mendapatkan cinta Ying.

4\. Fang

Aku seorang playboy kelas kakap. Puluhan wanita pernah terjerat dalam cinta palsuku. Hal itu ku lakukan karena menerima tantangan untuk menunjukkan bahwa tak ada gadis yang akan menolak seorang Fang.

Pesonaku tak hanya berlaku di dunia nyata. Setahun yang lalu aku menemukan account facebook dengan foto profil layaknya bidadari. Seketika aku terpikat dan iseng-iseng ku tambahkan accountnya ke dalam list pertemananku.

Setelah mendapatkannya aku bermaksud meninggalkan dia begitu saja. Siapa sangka, justru aku terjerat dengan gadis yang tak pernah ku temui ini.

Hingga kini, meski hubungan kami kandas, aku tetap memikirkannya. Tapi sial, kami terpisah oleh jarak. Dia tinggal di negara yang sangat jauh. Negara asal ibuku.

.

.

**TBC**

**Prolognya kepanjangan ya? Biar gampang masuk ke cerita. Dan entah kenapa saya sangat suka membuat mereka berempat bergalau ria, jadi yah begini adanya.**

**Akhir kata**

**Mind to review?**


	2. Sebuah fakta

**Warning: OOC, miss typo**

**Boboiboy tetap punya monsta**

.

.

"Rapi banget.. Mau kemana kak?"

Suara seorang gadis berhijab pink, membuyarkan konsentrasi pemuda yang tengah memperhatikan bayangan dirinya di cermin. Pemuda bertopi merah hitam yang mengenakan atasan kemeja santai yang juga berwarna merah dengan garis hitam itu segera melirik ke daun pintu. Gadis yang tengah bersandar ini pun mengayunkan kakinya mendekati sang kakak sambil menyunggingkan senyuman.

"Bagaimana penampilanku? Hmm?" Ujar pemuda bernama Boboiboy itu sambil sedikit mengangkat kerah bajunya, membuat gadis yang berdiri dua langkah darinya seraya mendekat tanpa menghapus senyum di wajahnya.

"Begini lebih keren." Ujar gadis itu sembari jari-jarinya membetulkan posisi kerah baju kakaknya ke tempat semula, tindakan yang membuatnya melihat sang kakak dengan posisi yang sangat dekat.

"Ya juga sih,mmm…" pemuda itu semakin mengamati pantulannya,

"…. apa menurutmu Ying akan menyukai penampilanku?" Boboiboy menoleh pada adiknya berharap mendapat jawaban _iya_.

"Tentu saja…." Yaya memaksa senyumnya agar tak nampak pudar.

"….lagipula…. Ying bisa dikatakan gadis yang beruntung bisa mendapatkan kakakku." Yaya menyedekapkan lengannya sambil berujar dengan menaik-turunkan kepalanya perlahan. Membuat Boboiboy tersenyum gemas dan langsung mengusap kepala adik manisnya yang tertutup oleh hijab merah muda. Sampai suara bel di pintu depan menghentikan kemesraan antara dua saudara.

_tingdong.._

"Itu pasti Ying" Ujar Boboiboy dengan antusias, yang segera berhambur keluar kamarnya menuju pintu depan.

"Hay,," Sapa gadis keturunan china yang hari ini terlihat sangat ceria.

Pemuda yang satu tangannya masih memegang gagang pintu itu berdiri seolah mematung di tempat. Memang perempuan itu ciptaan Tuhan yang paling indah. Bahkan Boboiboy nampak enggan mengedipkan mata saat melihat gadis yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Bagaimana tidak? Dia terlalu terpana dengan gadis ini. Dipandangnya sang gadis lekat-lekat dari atas ke bawah. Rambutnya yang biasa dikuncir dua kini tergerai indah sebatas punggung. Ditambah dengan hiasan bando berwarna kuning di kepalanya. Pakaian yang dia kenakan juga membuat darah pemuda di hadapannya ini berdesir.

Dress tanpa lengan yang berwarna sebiru langit itu setia menutupi tubuh mungilnya hingga selutut. Dikombinasikan dengan sepatu _wedges_ berwarna kuning dengan motif polkadot biru. Menambah kesan anggun pada diri gadis china itu. Seingat Boboiboy, saat kecil gadis ini sering bermain ke rumahnya bersama Yaya tanpa pernah menggunakan rok kecuali saat sekolah, bisa dibilang gadis ini dulu sangat tomboy. Tapi sekarang dia berbeda.

"Kak Boboiboy?" Ujar Ying sambil melambaikan tangannya di hadapan pemuda yang telah resmi menyandang status sebagai pacarnya selama sebulan. Yaya yang menyadari tindakan konyol kakaknya yang sejujurnya samasekali tidak bertindak segera mengambil alih situasi.

"Ah.. Ying, silahkan masuk." Gadis berhijab pink itu menarik lengan sahabatnya hingga duduk di sofa. Mengabaikan kakaknya yang masih berdiri terpaku di depan pintu. Boboiboy yang baru mendapatkan kembali rohnya yang terasa melayang entah kemana segera mengambil posisi di sofa mengikuti kedua gadis itu.

"Jadi, kemana tujuan kencan pertama kakak dan sahabatku ini?" Yaya bertanya antusias mengabaikan perasaannya sendiri.

"Mmmm,, mungkin bioskop atau taman, entahlah aku belum memikirkannya."

Yaya hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil mendengus. Bisa-bisanya sang kakak tidak memikirkan tujuan mereka.

"Ini kencan pertama Ying loh Kak, ya kan Ying?" Gadis itu menoleh pada sahabat di hadapannya dan mendapat jawaban berupa anggukan dari sang gadis china.

"Bisa-bisanya kakakku ini belum memikirkan lokasi tujuan, ckckck." Yaya berdecak dramatis seolah kakakknya telah berbuat kesalahan besar. Boboiboy yang tahu bahwa sang adik sedang menggodanya segera mengalihkan pandangan pada gadis di sampingnya.

"Lagipula mau kemana pun asal bersama orang yang paling ku cintai pasti akan menyenangkan. Ya kan Ying?"

Boboiboy menyunggingkan senyuman lebar saat melihat perubahan warna pada wajah gadis yang ditatapnya. Gadis yang belum terbiasa ditatap begitu lekat oleh seorang lelaki itu pun semakin menundukkan wajahnya. Membuat pemuda itu tertawa gemas dan sukses mendapat lemparan bantal dari sang adik tercinta.

"Berhenti menggoda sahabatku." Yaya bersungut dan malah membuat Boboiboy kini tertawa dengan tingkah adiknya.

"Baiklah, baik, sebaiknya kami segera berangkat….." Pemuda itu memutuskan kalimatnya dan melanjutkan dengan nada yang sama sekali bukan bisikan di telinga sang gadis oriental. "…sebelum aku terkena lemparan brutal lagi dari adikku yang galak ini. Pantas saja tidak ada pria yang berani mendekatinya."

"Hey! Aku dengar itu." Yaya segera mengambil bantal terdekat untuk melempar kakaknya yang kini sudah melesat keluar rumah sambil menarik lengan sahabatnya.

"Mungkin aku agak pulang malam Yaya.. jaga Ochobot ya adikku yang galak." Ujar Boboiboy setengah berteriak sebab saat ini dirinya sudah berada di dalam sebuah mobil sedan berwarna merah bersama kekasihnya. Yaya berjalan ke arah pintu lalu tersenyum datar menatap mobil yang mulai menghilang dari pandangannya sambil membatin.

_Bukannya tidak ada yang mau mendekatiku Kak, hanya saja hatiku terlanjur dimiliki oleh seseorang yang tak mungkin bisa ku miliki._

.

.

"Kamu keterlaluan menggoda adikmu." Gadis oriental itu menatap pemuda yang tengah menyetir di sampingnya. Pemuda itu balas memandangnya lalu hanya tertawa kecil.

"Aku berkata jujur loh, Yaya memang galak kan?" Ujar Boboiboy sambil memperhatikan kembali kemudinya.

"Ya.. aku akui itu benar. Tapi kamu kan tidak perlu menyebut-nyebut soal pacar dan semacamnya." Gadis china itu kembali menatap lurus ke depan.

"Bagian itu aku hanya bercanda kok, aku suka sekali melihat wajah kesalnya tadi, kamu lihat kan? Haha.. anak itu sangat lucu kalau sedang marah." Boboiboy terdiam sebentar, merenungi kalimat apa yang akan ia ucapkan selanjutnya.

"Lagipula tentu tidak akan ada yang berani mendekatinya sembarangan. Siapapun yang ingin mendekati adikku harus lulus seleksi dariku terlebih dulu." Ujar pemuda itu sambil menoleh sebentar pada gadisnya. Ying hanya tersenyum dan tak melepaskan _safire_ nya dari pacarnya.

"Kamu tau? Kadang aku iri dengan Yaya." Ujarnya kembali menatap lurus ke jalanan.

"Iri? Kenapa?"

Ying menghembuskan napas panjang sebelum memulai penjelasannya.

"Yah, Dia gadis yang sangat beruntung, terlalu beruntung malah…."

"…dia cantik, feminim, pintar masak, ramah, pandai di akademik, dan yang paling membuatku iri adalah…" Gadis itu kembali menatap pemuda di sampingnya.

"…dia memiliki kakak laki-laki yang sangat baik dan perhatian, yang selalu melindunginya dan menyayanginya sepenuh hati." Gadis oriental itu mengakhiri kalimatnya. Penuturan yang diucapkannya sukses menghangatkan hati pemuda bertopi di sebelahnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil sebelum menimpali perkataan gadisnya.

"Kamu bahkan tidak menyadari kalau kamu juga sangat beruntung." Ujar Boboiboy lirih. Menarik iris _safire _untukmenatapnya dalam.

"Kamu cantik, baik, pintar, dan sifat pemalumu itu membuatku gemas dan semakin penasaran. Dan kamu memilikiku bukan hanya sebagai kekasih. Aku akan menjadi siapapun yang kamu butuhkun. Aku bisa menjadi kekasihmu, sahabatmu, ataupun kakakmu."

Hati Ying mencelos mendengar penuturan panjang dari pemuda yang baru sebulan resmi menyandang gelar sebagai kekasihnya.

"Terimakasih Kak Bo-" Pemuda bertopi itu mendelik ke aras gadis di sampingnya seolah mengisyaratkan sesuatu.

"Terimakasih sa-sa-yang" Ujar Ying terbata-bata. Rasanya masih belum terbiasa memanggil seseorang yang sebelumnya dia panggil 'kakak' dengan sebutan 'sayang'. Tapi itulah kewajiban yang harus dilakukannya, jika dia bisa menyenangkan pemuda ini hanya dengan kata-kata sederhana dari bibirnya. Kenapa tidak?

Seminggu sejak mereka meresmikan hubungan, Boboiboy memang meminta Ying untuk menyebutnya dengan panggilan 'sayang'. Awalnya Ying merasa malu dan menolak dengan halus. Tapi wajah _puppy eyes_ dari pacarnya membuat Ying terpaksa menyetujui permintaan itu. Walau hanya akan dituruti oleh Ying saat mereka sedang berdua saja. Di luar itu, dia tetap memanggil kekasihnya dengan sebutan 'Kak'.

Kini tibalah sepasang remaja tersebut di depan sebuah gedung bioskop di Pulau Rintis.

"Kamu mau nonton film apa?" Pemuda bertopi itu menyerahkan sederet daftar pada gadis di sampingnya. Gadis itu terlihat memilih-milih lalu berpikir.

"Ah yang ini saja" Boboiboy tertarik melihat film yang ditunjuk oleh Ying.

"Kamu juga suka anime Naruto, Ying?"

"Hmm." Gadis itu mengangguk cepat.

"Baiklah, aku juga suka anime ini. Tunggu sebentar ya."

"Mbak, 2 tiket Naruto The Last Movie yah, pop corn dan es krimnya juga 2."

.

.

Sepasang remaja itu kini tengah berada di dalam gedung bioskop yang sudah diisi oleh banyak orang dari berbagai usia.

"Aku sengaja memilihkan tempat duduk di tengah, tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Justru ini bagus." Ujar Ying sembari menyantap es krimnya.

Tiga puluh menit film itu diputar cukup membuat Boboiboy merasa jengah, sebenarnya dia lumayan menyukai anime Naruto, karena penuh aksi, petualangan, dan kisah persahabatan yang luar biasa. Namun kesibukannya di sekolah sebagai seorang pelajar, ketua OSIS, dan juga sekaligus ketua tim sepakbola membuat Boboiboy tak pernah mencari tau perkembangan anime tersebut.

Tetapi Boboiboy tetap menonton film itu dalam diam, karena tak ingin mengganggu gadis di sampingnya yang menonton dengan khusyuk. Tapi yah jiwa iseng pemuda itu muncul.

Saat Ying tengah menonton dengan serius, Boboiboy justru mencoba menggenggam tangan Ying, meskipun ditepis berkali-kali namun pemuda itu tidak putus asa. Hingga akhirnya gadis oriental tersebut menyerah dan membiarkan telapak tangan kanannya dikuasai oleh pemuda itu.

Bagi Ying, ini adalah sentuhan pertama yang ia peroleh dari lawan jenisnya yang berusia tak jauh darinya. Pertama kalinya gadis ini merasakan tangannya digenggam begitu erat oleh seorang pemuda yang mencintainya. Darahnya mendesir seketika, dan entah angin apa yang meniup kepala Ying agar jatuh di bahu kiri milik si pemuda. Sungguh gadis itu merasa nyaman seperti ini.

Film berdurasi sekitar 100 menit itu akhirnya usai, meninggalkan kesan yang berbeda pada dua remaja yang baru saja selesai menontonnya. Mereka pun keluar dari gedung bioskop dan berjalan menuju mobil.

"Sayang, aku pengen ke kamar kecil nih, kamu duluan aja ke mobil." Ying berujar pada Boboiboy sembari menyerahkan tas tangannya.

"Baik, jangan tersesat yah."

Ying memajukan bibirnya, "Kamu kira aku anak kecil." Ujarnya, membuat Boboiboy tertawa kecil dan menjepit kedua belahan bibir Ying dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

"Sudah sana."

Boboiboy pun berjalan menuju mobil sambil menunggu kekasih tercintanya. Hari ini dia merasa sangat bahagia, mungkin perasaannya sejak satu bulan yang lalu hanya sekedar ketakutan tidak jelas, ketakutan bahwa gadis china itu tidak mencintainya, ketakutan bahwa gadis china itu justru menyukai orang lain, ketakutan bahwa gadis itu terpaksa menerima cintanya. Yah, mungkin saja.

_Tring_

Suara ponsel pintar milik kekasihnya menyadarkan pemuda itu dari pikirannya. Iseng-iseng pemuda itu membuka Broadcast Messenger yang baru saja masuk ke ponsel gadisnya. Ini pertama kalinya Boboiboy 'memeriksa' atau sekedar melihat ponsel Ying, dia sangat percaya pada kekasihnya.

Namun kini kepercayaannya luntur seketika begitu ia membaca tulisan yang tertera di layar ponsel dengan garskin penguin tersebut.

_._

_._

Arloji milik pemuda beriris hazel itu menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Kencan romantis yang dia harapkan, berubah menjadi mimpi buruk saat mengetahui sebuah fakta. Boboiboy masih memikirkan rangkaian broadcast messenger dan pesan di handphone kekasihnya. Satu kalimat yang paling membayangi penglihatannya.

_Iya, Iya, jujur aku memang belum jatuh cinta padanya, dan aku masih menyayangimu, kau puas?_

Boboiboy menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri, ternyata ketakutannya selama ini beralasan. Dan ketakutannya adalah kenyataan. Ying tidak mencintainya, dia mencintai pemuda lain. Dia tidak mengenal siapa pemuda itu. Pemuda itu juga tampak asing di mata Boboiboy. Sebenarnya _siapa_ pemuda itu bagi Ying?

Sebulan yang lalu Boboiboy merasa lega karena Ying masuk ke kehidupannya, namun saat ini Boboiboy justru berharap tidak pernah mengenal gadis ini. Saat ia mulai belajar mencintai gadis ini, saat dia berhasil melakukannya, dan saat itu juga hatinya diuji.

Boboiboy terlalu asik dengan pikirannya sendiri hingga lupa menyadari keberadaan gadis yang menjadi sumber kegelisahannya.

"Sayang..?" Ying melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Boboiboy, awalnya dia mengira pemuda itu tengah konsen menyetir, tapi karena ucapannya tidak ditanggapi gadis itu mulai curiga.

"Engh..?"

"Kamu melamun?" Gadis itu menatap _hazel _sang kekasih.

"Ah, tidak, aku hanya mendengar ceritamu, terus terus..?" Ujar Boboiboy menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya. Kini pemuda itu mendengarkan gadis ini dengan seksama.

"Ugh, romantis banget, Naruto beruntung ya dicintai begitu besar oleh Hinata.." Gadis china itu terus mengoceh tentang pasangan Naruto dan Hinata.

"Seru di mananya, adegan Sasuke sama Sakura saja hampir tidak ada, padahal mereka berdua kan salah satu ninja terkuat, jadi kurang bagus, apalagi aksinya kurang, terus adegannya juga…" Boboiboy memperhatikan perubahan raut wajah gadis di sampingnya. Tampak gadis itu tengah kesal.

"Menurutku filmnya bagus. Kamu tidak mengerti arti saling mencintai? Film itu mengisahkan cinta yang tulus akan berbuah manis. Seperti cinta Hinata pada Naruto, walaupun pada awalnya Naruto sama sekali tidak memperhatikan Hinata. Tapi kegigihan gadis itu mampu meluluhkan hati Naruto, untung saja Naruto tidak terlambat menyadari perasaannya. Kalau tidak dia pasti akan sangat menyesal."

Gadis berbando kuning itu mengakhiri opini panjangnya, tepat saat sepasang insan itu tiba di depan rumah bercat kuning milik nenek Ying.

Ying membuka pintu mobil berwarna merah yang dinaikinya, tapi dia belum beranjak dari posisinya saat ini.

"Mau mampir?" Liriknya pada Boboiboy.

Pemuda itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum. "Masuklah" katanya.

"Baiklah, aku masuk dulu," Ying menginjakkan kakinya keluar. Kemudian menoleh pada pemuda itu "…terimakasih, sampai nanti." Lanjutnya.

Gadis itu perlahan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah yang ditempatinya hampir 10 tahun ini. Ketika dia menarik _handle_ pintu rumahnya. Suara pemuda itu menghentikannya.

"Ying!" Gadis pemilik nama Ying itu menoleh.

"Iya?"

Boboiboy terdiam sebentar menyelami _safire_ pujaan hatinya. Lalu menyebut kalimat yang ia harap akan mendapat balasan dari gadis china ini.

"I Love You"

Sebuah senyum tersungging manis di wajah orientalnya.

"I Love You too" Ujarnya seraya berbalik dan berlari memasuki rumahnya. Meninggalkan Boboiboy yang masih merenung menatap gadis yang telah hilang dari pandangannya.

_Cinta yang tulus akan berbuah manis kan? Apa perasaanku akan berbuah manis juga Ying? walaupun pada awalnya kau sama sekali tidak memperhatikanku. Tapi aku akan terus berusaha meluluhkan hatimu. Semoga saja kau tidak terlambat menyadari perasaanmu. Agar pada akhirnya tidak ada penyesalan. _Boboiboy membatin sebelum memacu kendaraannya dengan kencang meninggalkan lingkungan rumah tersebut.

.

.

Pemuda pecinta sepak bola itu kini sudah berada di dalam rumah. Dia mencari keberadaan adiknya yang paling kecil. Biasanya kalau Boboiboy keluar dan pulang malam, Ochobot pasti akan menagih es krim dari kakakknya. Tapi suara bocah cilik itu bahkan belum terdengar.

Boboiboy juga tidak menjumpai Yaya. Pemuda itu mulai khawatir dan mencari kedua adiknya di sekeliling rumah. Saat membuka pintu kamar dengan hiasan Winnie the pooh, pemuda itu menarik napas lega.

Didapatinya kedua adik yang sangat ia sayangi tengah tertidur pulas. Reflek kakinya mendekat ke ranjang, lalu mengusap pelan surai pirang adik laki-lakinya. Telapak tangannya kemudian beralih pada adik perempuannya yang tertidur di sebelah kiri sang adik terkecil. Mengelus perlahan hijab yang membalut kepala adiknya.

Yaya terbangun, mengerjapkan mata pelan mendapati sang kakak.

"Kak Boboiboy," gadis itu mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk.

"kapan pulang?"

"Barusan, kau kenapa ada di kamar Ochobot?" Pemuda itu mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir ranjang.

"Tadi dia nonton film horror, katanya penasaran sama cerita temannya, terus,…"

"Ochobot nonton film horror?" Boboiboy kaget dengan penuturan adiknya, "Terus tidak kau larang? Ya ampun Yaya, dia baru tujuh tahun!" Pemuda itu menaikkan oktaf suaranya.

"Sudah ku larang Kak, tapi Ochobotnya maksa, jadi ya aku biarkan saja dia nonton. Terus dia gak berani tidur sendiri" Ujar Yaya sedikit bersalah.

"Tapi harusnya…" Ucapan pemuda itu terhenti saat mendengar lirihan adik kecilnya.

"Kak Boboiboy…"

"Eh, Ochobot,," Boboiboy menoleh pada sang adik lalu mencubit kecil pipi adiknya.

"kenapa kau terbangun heh? tidurlah lagi." lanjutnya.

"Siapa yang tidak bangun kalau Kakak teriak begitu, tupai yang sedang hibernasi pun bisa bangun kalau dengar suara Kakak tadi" Ujar Yaya sarkastik yang akhirnya mendapat lirikan tajam dari sang kakak. Gadis tersebut lalu hanya cengengesan dan membentuk huruf V.

"Jangan marahin kak Yaya dong Kak, Ochobot yang mau kok."

Boboiboy tersenyum mendapati wajah polos adik kecilnya.

"Yasudah, sekarang tidurlah lagi. Biar Kak Boboiboy yang temani Ochobot." Pemuda itu segera mengambil posisi tidur di samping kanan adiknya.

Yaya pun menurunkan kakinya dari ranjang tersebut dan hendak kembali ke kamarnya.

"Kak Yaya mau kemana?" lengan gadis berhijab pink itu ditarik oleh tangan mungil adiknya.

"Ke kamar, kan adik udah ada yang temani." Yaya mengurungkan langkah kakinya.

"Tapi Ochobot masih takut, nanti kalau hantunya ada di samping kiri Ochobot gimana?"

"Ochobot,,, kan ada Kakak. Lagipula hantu itu tidak ada." Kata Boboiboy halus sambil menaikkan selimut yang sempat melorot dari tubuh anak itu.

"Pokoknya Ochobot masih takut, nanti kayak film itu, hantunya tiba-tiba aja ada di samping orang itu waktu dia tidur. Ih serem." Ochobot bergidik ngeri membuat Boboiboy geleng-geleng kepala karena otak adiknya yang masih polos sudah diisi dengan gambar-gambar menyeramkan.

"Yasudah, Yaya, kau tidur saja di samping kiri Ochobot, supaya hantu itu tidak menggigit adik kita ini." Pandangan pemuda itu beralih sebentar pada gadis yang kini masih berdiri di samping tempat tidur. Lalu berpindah pada anak kecil yang berbaring di sampingnya. "Ya kan?"

Anak yang ditanya hanya cengengesan lalu mengangguk dengan semangat. Sementara gadis yang masih berdiri itu seolah mematung.

"Ta..tapi" Yaya hendak protes tapi bingung kalimat apa yang harus ia gunakan.

"Ayolah Kak" Ochobot dengan jurus _puppy eyes_ nya sukses meluluhkan Yaya.

"Baiklah" ujar gadis itu lalu mengambil posisinya semula.

Kini dua orang manusia yang berstatus sebagai saudara itu sudah tertidur lelap, sedangkan satu saudara mereka yang lain lagi masih belum dapat memejamkan mata. Sebenarnya dia ingin kembali ke kamarnya setelah Ochobot tertidur pulas, namun lengan kanannya dipeluk erat oleh anak bersurai pirang itu.

Gadis yang harus menerima nasibnya ini menarik nafas panjang untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Tapi matanya seolah tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Berbagai perasaan yang bergejolak dalam batinnya memaksanya untuk tidak tertidur.

Gadis itu melirik ke arah kakaknya, disentuhnya surai hitam itu, terasa halus. Lalu dialihkan lagi tangannya ke pipi sang kakak yang cukup lembut untuk seorang laki-laki. Yaya hanyut dalam kegiatannya sampai Boboiboy melenguh dan perlahan membuka mata, membuat Yaya terkesiap dan segera menenggelamkan wajahnya ke samping Ochobot. Untung Boboiboy tidak menyadari tingkah aneh gadis itu.

"Kau belum tidur?" Bisik Boboiboy lirih menghadap Yaya. Tak mendapat jawaban, Boboiboy mengira Yaya sudah tidur. Pemuda itu merasa bermimpi ada tangan halus yang membelai pipinya.

Keesokan paginya, Yaya terbangun tanpa mendapati Ochobot di antara dia dan sang kakak. Sontak dia kaget, pertama karena Ochobot tidak ada dan kedua karena fakta bahwa ternyata dia hanya berdua bersama kakaknya. Suara berisik dari dapur membuat Yaya segera menepis pemikiran itu.

Gadis itu menurunkan kakinya ke lantai dan hendak beranjak dari kamar bercat kuning tersebut. Tapi sebuah telapak tangan yang hinggap di bahunya memaksanya berhenti.

Gadis itu berbalik dan mendapati sang kakak yang tengah menatapnya. Hati gadis itu terasa membeku seraya bertanya kenapa kakaknya menghentikannya.

"Ada yang ingin ku tanyakan, kau harus memberitahuku." Boboiboy membuka suara, pemuda itu bangun dan duduk bersandar pada bantal. Menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Ceritakan padaku segala hal tentang Ying…" Boboiboy menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"…dan Fang."

.

.

Gadis oriental tersebut terbangun dari mimpinya yang mengganggu. Disingkapnya selimut penguin yang menutupi tubuhnya dan langsung meregangkan badannya.

_Kenapa dia harus masuk ke mimpiku lagi, aku sudah memiliki Boboiboy dan dia sangat baik_ batinnya sembari menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat.

Gadis itu melirik ponselnya yang diletakkan di atas meja. Dia terkejut saat mendapati 50 _missed call _dan 15 pesan yang berasal dari satu nomor malaysia yang tidak dia kenal. Sedetik kemudian panggilan baru pun kembali masuk ke nomor handphonenya.

"Hallo" Ucap Ying pada si penelpon.

"Akhirnya kau angkat juga." Terdengar suara si penelpon di seberang.

"Ternyata kau, mau apa lagi?" Ying berujar malas setelah mengenal si pemilik suara.

"Memintamu kembali padaku."

Gadis itu terkesiap, "Heh? Kau pikir kau siapa?"

"Ying, kau sudah mengakuinya kan kalau kau masih mencintaiku, kau juga tidak menyukai pemuda itu kan. Jadi bukankah lebih baik jika kita merajut kembali hubungan ini."

"Itu bukan alasan yang tepat untuk menerimamu kembali. Lagipula aku pernah memberimu kesempatan dan kau membuangnya sia-sia, hanya karena rokok, heh" Suara Ying terdengar meremehkan.

"Oke, maafkan aku soal itu, aku janji akan berusaha berubah. Demi kamu." Suara pemuda itu kini terdengar lirih.

"Terlambat, kau tau kan aku sudah memiliki seseorang yang jauh lebih baik daripada kamu."

"Heh, pemuda bertopi dinosaurus itu? Masih gantengan aku kemana mana kali Ying."

Gadis itu memutar bola matanya bosan. "Entah iblis apa yang merasukiku hingga pernah menyukai orang senarsis kucing garong ini." Balas sang gadis dengan sarkastis.

"Hey, aku bukan kucing! dan ingat, _masih_ ya bukan _pernah"_

"_whatever"_

"Ayolah Ying, apa susahnya memutuskan orang yang tidak kau cintai."

"Kau pikir semudah itu? Dia itu kakak sahabatku sendiri, aku tidak mungkin merusak hubungan yang sudah ku bangun hanya karenamu. Dan lagi, aku tidak mungkin menukar kucing anggora dengan kucing dalam karung."

Kalimat yang dilontarkan gadis itu sukses menusuk hati pemuda tersebut.

"Kucing dalam karung katamu? Kau sebut aku kucing dalam karung? Haha" Fang tertawa miris sebelum melanjutkan. "..tapi kau mencintai kucing dalam karung ini kan."

"Itu kekeliruan terbesarku."

"Bagaimana kalau kucing dalam karung itu adalah kucing Persia? Kau masih menolaknya?"

"Bagaimana kalau kucing itu hanya kucing kampung? Yang sesuka hati datang dan pergi. Apa aku harus menerimanya?"

"Oh _God, come on babby_, aku tidak seburuk itu."

"…"

"Baiklah, akan ku buktikan aku ini kucing Persia bukan kucing kampung."

"Akhirnya kau mengakui kalau kau bukan bangsa manusia, melainkan bangsa kucing." Kalimat gadis itu sekali lagi membuat pemuda yang rambutnya sudah berantakan itu menjadi semakin berantakan karena frustasi.

"Ya..ya.. kau menang, tapi aku akan buktikan, aku yang lebih pantas mendampingimu dibanding bocah dinosaurus itu." Gadis itu hanya tertawa mendengar penuturan yang dia dengar.

"Kau pikir kau bisa?.." Ying kembali tertawa lalu melanjutkan "..Caranya?"

"Bukakan saja dulu pintu rumahmu, akan ku tunjukkan caranya."

"…"

Ying terdiam, diamatinya nomor ponsel yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

_Astaga, ini nomor….. _batin gadis itu tak sanggup melanjutkan. Ying segera turun dari tempat tidur dan berlari menuju pintu depan. Ditariknya pintu tersebut dengan perasaan bergemuruh, bersiap mendapati seseorang yang masih dia ragukan…

.

.

**To Be Continue**

**A/N**

**Di saat hatiku gundah gara-gara UTS dan seseorang di hatiku(?) enaknya lanjutin ngetik ini, ada yang mau baca?**

**** Maaf kalau membosankan(?). **Yang sudah baca harap tinggalkan jejak yah.**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
